One in a Million
by Kitty Kyon Lover
Summary: Maron thinks of all the times Chiaki was there for here. With the song One in a Million by Hannah Montana. Oneshot Songfic R


I'M BAAAAACK!!!! And with more ideas then ever!!! If only I could get off my butt to write it all down!! Anyways I got a songfic for all of you, yup its basically Maron recapping on her life after the big battle and Finn's death sob Finn was a favorite character, too. Anyways remember to read and review and my other stories to I'd really like to get some feed bad on them! I feel lonely people aren't reading my stuff! sob anyways…. on with the story!

Disclaim: I do not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne! If I did I won't be writing all of this no would I! I also don't own the song One in a Million by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus.

* * *

Maron was sitting in her room of her apartment, it was a week after the final battle with the Prince of Darkness and Finn's death. The radio was on and Maron was laying on the bed. A particular song struck her attention and the thought of Chiaki invaded her thoughts.

How did I get here, I turned around

And there you were

I didn't think twice of rationalize

Cause somehow I knew

That there was more than just chemistry

I mean I knew you were kind of into me

But I figured it's too

Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it, (whoa oh)

You're one in a million

Tears struck her eyes. It brought back the time when they first meet, all three times in fact. When he disturbed her celebration after successfully sealing a demon and challenging her to a show down. When he helped her out from under the box avalanche. And when he ended up in her class and asked her out.

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't food enough

Til I thought I'm through

Said I'm don't

Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Memories of the haunted house struck a smile on her face. Fear on the dark flooded back to her mind that day as she screamed in terror. Chiaki rushed to her leaving Miyako behind, only to find Maron on the floor with tears streaming down her face. As Chiaki kneeled down Maron instinctively jumped into his lap crying into his chest.

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff

Say that I'm your diamond in the rough

When I'm mad at you

You come with you velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky

I have never felt so happy

Every time I see that sparkle in eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it, (oh whoa)

You're one in a million, (yea yea)

Even the sad moments made Maron smile. Like at one of her many gymnastic competition when she found the hidden identity of Kaito Sinbad to be Chiaki, breaking all the trust and belief she had in him. Then gained It again after Maron's mother finally called just to tell her that her parents were getting a divorce. He soon rushed off to go to the park the she should be at, by Miyako's order.

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't good enough

Til I thought I'm though

Said I'm done

Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me

Where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

The smile on Maron's face quickly disappeared as thoughts of Zen came flooding back. She protected him with all of her heart but to her it wasn't good enough. Both Maron and Chiaki visit him regularly together. Just like when they skipped school and met up by chance. Even though she yelled hateful words, Chiaki never gave up and ran after her.

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it

(oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

He was always there for her til the very end. Even the final battle with the Prince of Darkness. He held her during Finn's final moments. And he hasn't left her since. Sure you would yell and hit him every now and then, but she always had her reasons and eventually forgave him.

She wiped away her last few tears as the song ended and she received a knock at her bedroom door, "Yes," Maron replied.

"Maron-chan, Chiaki-chan is on the phone for you," her mother said opening the door, assuming she could enter.

"Really!" Maron took the phone as her mother closed the door, "Hi Chiaki, what are you up to? Really…" she continued, not knowing what was up ahead.

* * *

Well I hope you like it!!! Remember to review, flames are welcome! If you want me to write anymore stuff for anything and even give me ideas for my other stories I'm writing (well story)! Anyways hope you like it! And I got a lot of song I want to make in toe songfics so check them out later!!!

Sayonara!!!

KittyKyonLover


End file.
